Luceat
= Luceat = Luceat is the Urb '''of New York. Its capital is also named Luceat. Luceat is separated into six districts and the Triangle. ''Districts'' Luceat The capital of the New York Urb Luceat. The capital is mostly known for having government-centered careers. Most people here are wealthy. Antonia Antonia is for Gemmas that wish to learn as much about magic as possible. The best universities in Luceat are located here and many scholars, inventors, and historians make their living here. Kaela Kaela is Luceat’s agricultural region. Most food comes from here. People here range from low to high class. Kaela is the only known access point to the Triangle. Ezritah Ezritah is a district known for its night life. The best clubs, bars, and casinos are found in Ezritah. Artists also seem to flock here because of the city’s cultural diversity. Aersie Aersie is Luceat’s main import and export district due to their plentiful docks. Aersie has beautiful beaches and plenty of young businesses. Vola Vola is Luceat’s industrial district. Many here have low wealth except for the few that own the factories where many work. Vola also has growing crime rate which could be a cause or an effect of low wealth. The Triangle The Triangle is the most mysterious part of Luceat. It is rumored that a powerful magic lies inside. Supposedly, only the Praesus Ductor has access to the Triangle. ''Government'' The Luceat government is made up of the Council, House of Leaders, and House of Representatives. The Praesus Ductor is a separate power that oversees the government. Council The Council is made up of five members total. Two of the members are selected by the Praetor but cannot be the Praetor themselves. The other three members are elected by the public. The Council members are re-elected or re-selected every six years. There is no limit to how many terms a gemma may run for Council. Council Members are typically also members of the House of Representatives but do not necessarily have to be. Council members have emergency power. If Luceat was ever in a state of disarray with the praetor and ten or more members of the House of Representatives and House of Leaders missing, then the Council may intervene and act in the best interests of Luceat. House of Leaders The House of Leaders consists of the gemmas in the highest position of power in government-sanctioned services. The House of Leaders creates drafts on Luceat’s services and taxes based on the House of Representatives reports. The two houses work closely together to have the most benefit for Luceat. The House of Leaders comprises of: * Beastia Head * Education Head * General * Invenio Head * Praelia Head * Tego Head * Utilities Head * Venator Head * Gemma Regulations Head House of Representatives The House of Representatives is comprised of 18 elected officials. Each district elects three people to represent them. The House of Representatives vote on and pass laws. ''Education'' There are three main public-school areas that serve Luceat. In each area, there is one elementary school, one middle school, and one high school. The most prominent public-school districts are: * Romulus School District- Serves Luceat, Vola, and west Antonia * Remus School District- Serves south Ezritah, east Antonia, and Aersie * Lupa School District-- Serves Kaela and north Ezritah Private schools are also available. The most renowned private school is Monaghan Academy which is in Aersie. Top ranking schools/districts (Public and Private): # Romulus School District # Monaghan Academy # Remus School District ''Use of Magic'' To use magic lawfully, a citizen of Luceat must have a Magic License. A Magic License can be obtained at the age of ten if the citizen passes their magic test. Citizens under ten may use magic under the supervision of a parent/guardian or a teacher. In special cases, the government may grant use of magic for foreigners. Magic may be practiced if it is not used in the following ways: * Reveals magic to mortals (memory wiping is an option if mortal accidentally sees magic) * Coaxing someone into sexual interaction * Manipulate someone into doing something against their will by using magic ''Landmarks'' * '''Moneta Memorial- A memorial dedicated to those who fought in the conflict against Chamex Sightings: Season 1 * #Pilot * #KickButt * #MissionImpossible * #Twinning * #SpillingSecrets * #Who * #BootCamp Category:Urb